This invention relates to a medical apparatus, and, more particularly, to a device for delivering a specific volume of medical fluid via a tube.
Existing delivery apparatus for medical fluids utilizing tubes allow delivery of medical fluids by the expansion pressure of a tubular body which is inserted into a pipe-conduit having channels and which expands when medical fluid is injected.
However, its disadvantages are that delivery of a specific volume of medical fluid is impossible since such expansion results in different expansion pressure for the beginning and later periods of fluid delivery, and also because of being configured as a pipe-conduit, and thereby manufactured in an elongated shape, it is inconvenient to carry as it dangles loosely.